narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm
Seals At first, I thought I got the right seals, when there's a close up on his hands, the first time he uses it, but in the second time, though there's no close, some of the seals seem different. Is it the same technique? When he first uses it, the kanji in the subtitles match ours, but there's one more. The second time he uses it, there are different seals, and no fourth kanji after the Ranton. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :The movie's out? I should see this also. --GoDai (talk) 00:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :The first time he used it was Lightning Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave, which should be changed to Storm Release since he definitely said "Ranton" and the second time it was actually this technique, I believe. --GoDai (talk) 03:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, changed. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way, are we assuming the wave of dark chakra (that wiped out the shadow clones before he inhaled the many Great Ball Rasengans) was this technique in the trivia? --GoDai (talk) 21:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's either this, or this and another Dark Release technique. When he uses this for the first time, the clouds form, and the red pillar appears. When he uses the Horse seal, the pillar appears again. The only way I can see that moment as two different techniques is the wave being this technique, the the mouth opening and sucking 1000+ Rasengan a Dark Release. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the red pillar of chakra is just him releasing more chakra, as with the first time when the red energy pillar goes through the roof and the explosion destroys everything in the area. The dark wave is probably a different technique of its own. --GoDai (talk) 22:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Name Which are the kanji for the "ougi" Hiruko says? It goes between the "release" and the rest of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Found it, 奥義. What does it mean exactly? I've seen several translations. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) **Hmmm, I'm Korean, so I can read by hanja. It says something like "enlightening justice," but Wiktionary gives me a slightly different, but similar answer. --GoDai (talk) 02:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ***The one that is closest to what I think this is supposed to be is the one used at the One Thousand Years of Death. Meaning "secret technique". The subbed version used "ultimate technique". Omnibender - Talk - 03:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ****If you go to the page for "義" at Wiktionary and scroll down to 3.2. #2, "奥義" is listed in "definition," possibly being related to "significance," or "meaning." Being used with "secret," maybe '"Secret Ultimate Technique"'? --GoDai (talk) 05:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *****Let's ask the one who knows about it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ******According to ShounenSuki, it's best translated as "secret technique". Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) This vs. Dark release It says that Hiruko used this technique to absorb the Odama Rasengan. Wasn't the whole wave-of-chakra-suck-the-Rasengan-in-through-my-mouth-technique a Dark Release jutsu, and not the Ranton Ogi? (talk) 15:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :The Dark Release techniques seen always involve the marks in his hand. Meaning that if the doesn't uses the mark, it's not Dark Release. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC)